Midnight Connections
by bellagill92
Summary: Never had he ever cared so little about how undeserved his happy ending was. Jerza Love Fest 2015 - Day 3: Connection and Day 6: Midnight.


**A/N: Lamest title ever. Sorry for the short entries, guys - I have something I am working on for the Storm prompt that's bigger but it's taking longer than I predicted to write in this ridiculously small laptop I'm using while mine is being -hopefully- fixed (I keep missing the keys because they're so small!)... I hope you like this, anyway! Happy love fest!**

She was so close that it was almost painful. That building pressure in her most intimate area… the delicious friction inside... the weight of Jellal's body on hers… the strength with which her legs were locked firmly around his hips.

It was amazing. Fantastic. She would never get tired of that feeling of being so, _so_ close to completion.

"A-are you almost there?" Jellal managed to pant between thrusts.

She was barely capable of nodding. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

He shook his head but couldn't fight the voice in him to respond. As if he would be able to stop now. His mind was so lost that he was practically on autopilot – it was like a drug to him. That lust… that connection they would form in their most intimate moments. Everything around would just fade, leaving only them. Only her.

She shone, so so bright. There was hardly a time when he saw her more beautiful than when they made love – so free, so wild, so fierce… God, he worshiped that woman. So, so m…

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as a sound broke through his daze. Suddenly, as a wail frown down the hall reached his ears, everything around him was no longer faded. Speaking of connections…

"D-do you hear t…?"

"Jellal!" She said, not as a moan but as a warning hiss. "Do. Not. Stop!" And just like that, in order to recapture his attention, she pulled his face down and kissed him. So, so hard.

It seemed to work because soon enough he couldn't think of anything besides how wonderful her mouth felt, how tight she was gripping him, how warm her skin was. He barely just managed to hold out until he felt her tensing around him in such a wonderful, delicious fashion.

Afterwards, there was a long moment of numbness, during which he lay limply on her, his breath tickling her neck. Once he regained feeling on his body, he pressed a kiss to her shoulder before rolling off her, stretching by her side on the bed.

About half a minute passed. And then…

"The baby is crying," she mumbled absently. She didn't feel quite in control of her body yet – it was a bit like seeing it from the outside.

"That's what I was trying to say," he pointed out.

She gave him a look of confusion as her body began to work again.

"You know… towards the end. I slowed down a little, but you protested and then kissed me," he reminded.

She blinked.

"You heard the baby crying."

"Yes."

"And I didn't."

"Well, you were a little distracted..." he pointed out.

Her answer was silence. Silence that only made their son's crying more evident.

"Oh my god… I am a terrible mother. I left my baby to cry because I was too busy having sex," she whispered.

"Well, Porlyusica does tell us that we shouldn't go running to him the moment he starts crying so he can learn to self-soo..."

"He must hate me!" she shouted, getting to her feet and reaching down for some clothes, putting his shirt on before running out of the room… only to return five seconds later. "I can't go to him like this. I must smell of sin! He will hate me even more!" And, with that, she ran into the bathroom, locking herself in there.

He was still staring at the door when he heard the shower start running.

…

He loved the woman to death, but sometimes he just had to question her sanity. So, since it was clear Erza would be busy for a while, Jellal got up himself and put his bathrobe on before heading out of the room towards the neighboring nursery.

The baby was in his crib, still howling and thrashing around, when Jellal leaned over it, reaching to brush the sleep-mussed hair at the top of the baby's head.

"Hey, buddy, what's wrong?" he asked of the little boy, who seemed utterly uninterested in answering.

He found the little boy's pacifier discarded on the sheets by the side of his head and picked it up, giving it back to him in hoped that it would soothe him a bit. It did, a little – the little boy stopped wriggling and started sucking, but seemed disappointed when it led to nothing, letting out a little whimper.

"Ah, I see," Jellal declared, reaching into the crib to pick up the child, holding him close to his chest. "You're looking for a midnight snack, aren't you? Well, Mama will be here in no time. She's… well, having a bit of a meltdown right now."

The baby appeared a little disappointed, but at least he seemed to enjoy having his father's attention, fiddling with the collar or his bathrobe as Jellal walked him around with a grin on his face. He was already so big – all baby rolls, pudgy cheeks and beefy little arms – a far cry from the tiny little thing that had made its way into the world four months before weighing little more than five and a half pounds. Even now, Jellal still found it a little hard to believe that he actually existed – an undeniable and irreplaceable connection between himself and Erza.

And speaking of Erza, it wasn't very long before she walked into the room, having taken her shower in record time.

"Oh, baby, Mama is sorry," she apologized, walking towards her two boys and placing a kiss at the top of her smaller one's head. "She's so terrible, not listening to you because she was… er, playing with Daddy."

Jellal nearly choked at her description of their activities. "Oh my god, Erza..."

But she was still too busy cooing their little son to respond. The boy didn't seem to hold a grudge, reaching for her moist red locks with his pudgy little hands as soon as they were within his reach, and Jellal made a point of referring that out loud to her.

Erza's response started with a smile. "That is because he's a very sweet baby. Takes after his daddy," she added, bringing a blush to his face as he handed the baby over to his mother. "So, what was all that crying for? Is Mama's little Sieg-chan hungry?" she asked the baby directly.

"I think it was mostly that," Jellal told her. "Though the company seemed to satisfy him a little too."

Erza nodded. "It's okay, then. Mama can provide both things in no time."

Jellal smiled. "Well, if that's the case..." he said before reaching over to place a kiss on Erza's lips, leading the baby to protest the fact that he was squished between them for a moment. "Daddy is going to take his shower and leave you to it." And then, he kissed the baby's chunky cheek and tickled his side, leaving the baby to delight Erza with his giggles as he walked to the door.

He stopped at the door before taking the last step out of the room, and looked back at the picture formed between mother and son. Erza seemed to notice his gaze and turned the baby to see him, holding up his arm. "Wave at daddy."

She did most of the waving, but the baby certainly seemed amused when Jellal waved back.

He really just couldn't have enough of that – of them. His connection to Erza… to happiness in general was stronger than ever and that baby was most of the reason for that. He would cherish him him with his life… because never had he ever cared so little about how undeserved his happy ending was.


End file.
